


That's Not A Cat....

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Peter and the cat are best friends, truly.(Related to my fic "Kitty Kat Keeper")





	That's Not A Cat....

Juno and Peter had had Max for about two months before there were any serious issues. They got along fabulously with the little kitty, and he usually was just as tuckered out as his two human companions were. When he wasn't asleep, he enjoyed curling up in Peter's lap, acting as though he was better than everyone else like cats do, but also running around Juno's feet whenever he was cooking, which annoyed Juno thouroughly at first, but after a while he got used to it and would even call Max's name whenever he was cooking, dropping scraps to him every time, helping him look a little less mangy and scrappy himself every day.   
  
Problems started cropping up mainly in the middle of the night. Juno was often a sound sleeper, and would let Max curl up on his chest if Peter didn't lay claim to it himself. Peter, on the other hand, often needed to get up in the middle night to walk around because he couldn't sleep or needed to go to the bathroom, and more often than not Max would wake up at the amount of movement he would cause and so would follow him around the apartment.   
  
It was on one of these fateful nights where Peter got up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep, so he decided to head into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He often ended up staying awake on his own for hours on end, so he simply embraced it and took the time to watch TV shows that he knew that Juno didn't particularly enjoy that he didn't particularly care about, considering he never really enjoyed wearing his glasses when he got up in the middle of the night. He often would end up sitting on the couch with his cup of coffee with Max curled up in his lap, and if the fates were nice then he would eventually drift off to sleep again. On the night in question, Max was meowing at the door onto the small balcony that they had, pawing at the glass door. Peter had only just woken up, not yet in the kitchen to make coffee, and while he noticed that it was strange, he let him out onto the balcony. He didn't often try to escape the balcony, but after the second time he tried to they bought him a collar that would give him a light shock whenever he got too close to the edge of the balcony, effectively keeping him from continuing to try and jump away into the great big city.    
  
Peter then went into the kitchen, deciding that when Max wanted to come in then he would start meowing. He may have barely been able to see anything that he was doing, but by this point he knew the motions to make the coffee maker start and could feel his way around the kitchen to find the necessary items. Once the coffee was done brewing, he realized that he really was more tired than he had anticipated, putting the mug of coffee into the fridge so that come morning he could microwave it and bring it back up to warmth. He went to the door to the balcony and brought Max back in. He followed Peter into the bedroom, but didn't leap like he usually did. Peter reached down to pick the cat up off the floor, noticing that he felt heavier than he usually did, but figured it must've simply been a side effect of being sleepy, and placed the cat on Juno's chest where he curled up while Peter climbed in on his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Juno's waist just below where the cat was sitting, and fell asleep.   
  
\----   
  
Peter awoke to the sound of screaming, which wasn't the most uncommon thing in their apartment but it wasn't like he enjoyed being woken up that way. Usually it was because Max was drinking toilet water or leaped up to change the termperature of the shower on Juno, but this time the screaming was a lot closer than that, and not targeted at Max, but at him. "Peter! What the hell!" He blinked sleep out of his eyes, looking over to see Juno standing on the other side of the bedroom, staring and pointing at the cat that was walking around on the bed. "Where is Max? And what the hell is this thing?!" Peter reached over to the bedside table and picked his glasses off of it, putting them on his face and looking back at the "cat" and nearly falling out of the bed himself from recoiling away from it. The "cat" was actually a skunk instead of Max, and it was as soon as he noticed this fact that his nose started to kick in, realizing why when he looked back at Juno he had his shirt pulled up over his nose.   
  
"I mean, he is the same colors as Max," Peter said once he recovered from noticing the smell.    
  
"How did you manage to let a skunk in?!"    
  
"Max wanted to go outside, so I let him out. I didn't notice that this bushy tailed friend was not our bushy tailed friend." Peter started walking towards the door to the bedroom. "Which makes the question of 'where's Max' and excellent one." He walked out into the living room and looked out onto the balcony and noticed a small black and white furry blob curled up in the dirt of the planter that Peter had put out there so that Max could play with it. "See, he's out here, Juno."   
  
"Check that it's actually him this time and not another friend that is going to make all of our sheets smell like garbage." 

Peter rolled his eyes, turning around towards his little ball of fur. “Max. Maxie, come here.” There was no movement from the planter, so Peter took a step out onto the actual balcony and reached his hand down. “Ma- ow! Hey!” Max reacted as soon as Peter touched him, rolling over and taking his claws out and applying them to Peter’s hand where he had tried to pet him. Peter yanked his hand back from the tiny daggers digging into his skin, gesturing for Max to go inside, which he did. Peter shut the door behind him, holding his hand to his chest. “Yes, it’s really Max. Also he scratched me. Why can’t I have knives just attached to my fingernails?”

Juno looked at Peter and sighed. “Because no one in the galaxy would be safe, Peter….”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with more fluff to repent for my sins in this fandom. 
> 
> Yes, this is the same cat from Kitty Kat Keeper. I decided to put these fics as separate for now, if I ever write another cat fic I'll likely make it an actual series then.
> 
> Kudos/Comment/All the good stuff. Find me everywhere as @mercutiglo. Feel free to subscribe to my user here for updates on when I post things (there's gonna be a lot more coming up soon here) (Also if you leave a comment and I don't respond, know that I love you with all my heart)
> 
> Also, I posted 15 works as a part of NaNoWriMo this year! Go read them all! I'm really proud of posting 15 in a month!


End file.
